Weekend with the Scully's
by gillian dana
Summary: It's Mrs. Scully's birthday and the Mulder's along with their son head out to her home along with the rest of the Scully clan for a birthday celebration!
1. It's grandma's bday

**A weekend with the Scully's**

**Mulder and Scully are now married and are rasing together their four year old son William. It is now summer and just before they have to return to work and their son starts school they head out for a four day stay at Mrs. Scully's home to celebrate along with the other Scully's Mrs. Scully's birthday. She wants all her children and grand children with her not only for her birthday which is on Thursday but the whole weekend! MSR all the way!! Maybe a few surpirses along the way aswell!!!**

**Mulder and Scully slept in their bed just enjoying the sweet and relaxing hours they spent together in perfect harmony and in the same time being wrapped in eachothers arms.**

**It was now 8 a.m. Thursday morning and both had agreeded they would head for Mrs. Scully's birthday weekend at around 10 to help her set up all the food and decorations for the party. They had only gotten a couple hours rest since they were up late tending to a very hipper William and also from trying to figure out what to pack.**

**Both now lay in their bed, wrapped in eachothers arms until...**

**William: Mommy ! Daddy! Wake up!!**

**He junps on the bed and crawls up to his very sleepy mother and father who are still wrapped in eachothers arms but are no longer asleep.**

**Mulder:" How is it possible that you are awake when you went to bed at 1:30 a.m. last night?"**

**William:" Im a Scully and a Mulder. Mommy sleeps a lot but wakes up in the morning when she needs too and you always wake up very early so there you go a perfect combination."**

**Mulder just gives his son his wife's favorite gesture, "the eyebrow" while wondering how his four year old son was cappable of explaining something like that to him.**

**William:" Mommy says that all the time."**

**Mulder:" Well now that would explain it. You have a very smart mommy." **

**Scully:" She is also a very tired."**

**Noticing she has fallen asleep again Mulder plans on doing something he and his son do all the time when they try to get her out of bed.**

**Mulder:" Attack mommy!"**

**Mulder unwrapps his arms from her wasit and along with his son both get on top of her and kiss her like crazy.**

**Scully:" Ok! Ok! I surrender Im awake now!"**

**Just as William backs off of his mom Mulder goes in and gives Scully a passionate kiss.**

**Scully:" A girl could get used to waking up this way."**

**Mulder:" Well if you insist I will personally take the time out every morning to wake you up this way."**

**Scully:" Nice to see your willing to make the sacrifice."**

**Both smile and just as Mulder is going to lean in for another kiss...**

**William:" Oh come on enough with the kissing!"**

**Mulder:" But I like kissing your mommy."**

**William:" Every day !"**

**Mulder:" Trust me son when you get married you are gonna wanna kiss your wife every day too."**

**William:" No way I hate girls! The only girl I like is mommy!"**

**Scully:" Aww, thank you sweet heart."**

**Mulder:" Well she's taken Will."**

**Scully:" Sorry buddy."**

**William:" Oh well I still love you mommy. Now come on we have to go to grandma's !"**

**Scully:" Ok well why dont you and daddy go have breakfast while mommy goes and takes a shower."**

**William:" Ok I'll go wait for for you in the kitchen."**

**In that moment William jumoed off the bed and ran straight to the kitchen where he waited for his father. Scully got out of bed and both headed for the bathroom to brush their teeth. Just as Scully was somewhat forcing Mulder to leave the bathroom he noticed something.**

**Mulder:" Why dont you have breakfast with us?"**

**Scully:" You know what Mulder I havent been able to keep anything down these days so go on and eat your toast and cocoa puffs without me."**

**Mulder:" You haven't been able to keep anything down for now two weeks are you sick baby?"**

**Scully:" Im fine Fox, really."**

**He kissed her before finally joining his son for breakfast. As soon as he left the bathroom she turned on the shower and while he thought she was already taking a shower she was actually empting out the contents of her stomach in the toilet, she then finally got in the shower and hurried up so there would still be some hot water while her husband took a shower.**

**When she came out she felt somewhat dizzy but dont not seem to look it. Her husband went ahead and took a shower while Scully washed the breakfast dishes, then got William and herself dressed.**

**Mulder got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. At approximatly 10 o'clock all three headed out the door with their bags ready to hit the road.**

**They were now in the car and William sat in the back with bags all around him and enjoying the view of his parents in front of him.**

**William:" Mommy?"**

**Scully:" Yes sweet heart?"**

**William:" Who else is going to be at grandma's for the weekend?"**

**Scully:" Uncle Bill, aunt Tara, uncle Charlie, aunt Michelle, and your cousins Mathew, Amanda, Isabella, Tommy and Gaby."**

**William:" That's a lot of people."**

**Mulder:" Tell me about it."**

**Scully:" Oh come on Fox you know you love hanging out with my family especially since you and Bill have patched things up."**

**Mulder:" yeah it only took him 8 years, a wedding and the birth ouf our son for him to be nice."**

**Scully:" Could be worse."**

**Both just smiled and decided to play a game of "I spy with my little eye" with their son.**

**Mulder:" Ok Will I spy with my little eye something white."**

**William:" Is it mommy's shirt?"**

**Mulder:" Wow William your good at this game."**

**William:" My turn daddy!"**

**Mulder:" Ok go ahead."**

**William:" I spy with my little eye something blue."**

**Scully:" Is it daddy's baseball cap?"**

**William:" yeah mommy how did you know?"**

**Scully:" Lucky guess Will. Ok my turn. I spy with my little eye something green."**

**Mulder:" Is it my eyes?"**

**Scully:" No dear."**

**Mulder:" Is it William's shirt?"**

**Scully:" Right"**

**William:" Daddy can I ask you a question?"**

**Mulder:" Yeah Will."**

**William:" How much do you love mommy?"**

**Mulder looks at Scully and she does the same and both smile.**

**Mulder:" I love her with all my heart."**

**William:" What's your favorite thing about mommy?"**

**Mulder:" Did you put him up to this?"**

**Scully starts to laugh.**

**Scully:" I swear I didn't. I think he is just a very curious boy."**

**William:" Well?!"**

**Mulder:" I love everything about mommy."**

**William:" Pick something!"**

**Mulder:" I love how she is your mommy and that she had you."**

**William:" Good answer but what do you like about her face?"**

**Scully just bursts into laughter.**

**Mulder:" I love her eyes."**

**William:" Why?"**

**Mulder:" Cause their big and green and very pretty."**

**William:" Ok Im done I know you love mommy."**

**Mulder:" Well why dont you ask mommy about how much she loves me and what she loves about me?"**

**William:" Ok I will. Mommy.."**

**Scully:" Ok here are my answers, yes I love your daddy. How Much? With all the love in the world, why? Because he is your daddy and he gave me you and what do I love about his face? His eyes too cause their green and just he right size and they are really nice to look into."**

**Mulder:" Good answers Dana."**

**Scully:" Thank you dear. William do you have anymore questions?"**

**William:" Not at the moment but I'll let you know."**

**Scully:" Ok we'll be wating."**

**Both focused on the road ahead of them since they were already five minuets away.**

**William:" Are we there yet?"**

**Mulder:" Soon."**

**Five minuets passed...**

**Scully:" Hey Will who's that standing outside?"**

**William:" Grandma!"**

**They parked their car and William tried desperatly to get out of his car seat but just waited instead for his father to come around and unfasten him. Scully got out of the car and immediatly embraced her mother while Mulder got out and got William and the bags.**

**Scully:" Happy birthday mom!"**

**Scully:" Oh it is now considering my baby girl is here."**

**William ran up to Mrs. Scully and hugged her until she finally picked him up.**

**Mrs. Scully:" How's my grandson doing?"**

**William:" Fine, happy birthday grandma!"**

**Mrs.Scully:" Oh thank you sweet heart."**

**William:" Where is everyone?"**

**Mrs. Scully:" They will be here in awhile. Now where is your daddy?"**

**Mulder:" Here I am."**

**Mulder came out of the car with two bags over his shoulder and two bags of groceries.**

**Mrs. Scully:" Why dont we go inside and I say hello to you then Fox."**

**Mulder:" That would be best."**

**All rushed inside and after Mulder finally reached the kitchen where he put the groceries on the table and the bags on the chairs he finally said hello to his mother in law while Scully put the groceries away.**

**Mulder:" Happy birthday Maggie."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Thank you Fox. Now why did you too bring groceries you know I went to the market early this morning to shop for everyone and for the party."**

**Mulder:" Dana insisted we help you pt by at least bringing some of our snacks and some food for everyone for dinner."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Dont tell me she bought milk, William's cereal, bacon, ribs, chicken, a lot of things to prepare her salads, ice tea, canned soup, shampoo, conditioner and soap so you wouldn't waist any here."**

**Mulder:"You Dana all to well, but there is one more thing you forgot that she did buy."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Your sunflower seeds."**

**Mulder:" What can I say I love them."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Which is why I bought you four packs of them."**

**She got out at least one of the packs of sunflower seeds from the cabinet and handed to Mulder who just smiled.**

**Mulder:" Maggie have I told you that I love you."**

**Scully just laugh as did Mrs. Scully. Mulder gave her a hug and left his wife alone with her mom while he and his son headed upstairs with their bags and eating sunflower seeds which Mulder has gotten William addicted to aswell. They then headed outside with some bread and fed the ducks on the lake and played outside.**

**Scully in the mean time stayed inside with her mom to get ready.**

**Mrs. Scully:" You have such a good man Dana and a beautiful little boy, your so lucky."**

**Scully:" I know."**

**Mrs. Scully:" So you and Fox have been married for four years and William is four years old aswell, work is going well and theirs a lot of romance in your marriage.."**

**Scully:" Mother!"**

**Mrs. Scully:" Oh Dana please I've been married before Im allowed to talk this way."**

**Scully:" Ok im sorry now what point wer you trying to make before I interuppted you."**

**Mrs. Scully:" My point is that now since you and Fox can have more children when are you going to give me another grandchild?"**

**Scully:" March."**

**Mrs. Scully:" March, why that's.. Dana your pregnant?!"**

**Scully:" Shh! I dont want Fox to hear."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Im sorry sweet heart but are you.."**

**Scully:" Pregnant. Yes im two months along. I already have morning sickness and the dizzyness.."**

**Mrs. Scully:" The joys of pregnancy."**

**Scully:" Dont I know it."**

**Mrs. Scully:" When did you find out?"**

**Scully:" About a week and a half ago."**

**Mrs. Scully:" And why haven't you told Fox?"**

**Scully:" I wanted to wait and see if her wanted more kids then I would tell him about the baby."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Of course he wants more kids, look at him with William he is a wonderful father he looks like he is dying to have a couple more if little Mulder's with you. Maybe this time a little girl."**

**Scully:" Dont jinks it mom it could be a boy and I would love him just as much."**

**Mrs. Scully:" As would I."**

**Scully:" When should I tell him?"**

**Mrs. Scully:" Whenever you want but please make it soon because if not I will just burst with this information."**

**Scully:" Then I will tell him soon, preferably this weekend."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Yes please do! That way it could by a birthday present that will arrive in March and you could already tell the whole family."**

**Scully:" That's a good idea."**

**So this is chapter one and it's something that I truly just made up from the top of my head at 6 a.m. without any sleep what's so ever! Tell me in ur review whether it was worth losing sleep over??? I like this story and maybe you guys will too!!! Please review and check out mine and Egyptian Princess new story "Beyond the sea." She is a fantastic writer and I promise you guys wont be disapointed!!! Please review!!!!!!**


	2. Party time and baby news!

**Weekend with the Scully's chapter 2 !**

**So Scully has now told one person she is pregnant will Mulder be the next person she tells?? I think so!! How does he react and William has some more questions for his parents!!! Get ready for the rest of the Scully clan to arrive and for Mrs. Scully birthday bash!!**

**Just as Scully and her mom were sheading a few tears of joy from all the excitment from Scully's big news Mulder and William walked in. Both quickly wiped their tears away but it was to late Mulder already knew his wife was crying about something.**

**Mulder:" What's worng Dana?"**

**Mrs. Scully:" Oh fox it's nothing, Dana and me are just sadden my the fact the uncle Jack wont be able to make it for the party."**

**Scully inside her mind cheered for her mother as she raced off before her to give her husband a reason why indeed both were crying.**

**Mulder:" So sadden that your crying cause he cant make it ?"**

**Scully:" Um he is my favorite uncle. Cant have a great party without uncle Jack."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Oh Dana we will have a wonderful time even thogh he is not coming."**

**Scully:" Yes I suppose we will."**

**Mulder still looked very suspicious be decided to believe his wife so he gave her a kiss and headed into the kitchen where he made a sandwhich for himself and his son. As soon as he left the room Scully laughed like crazy as did her mother but Mulder decided not to even bother asking why.**

**Scully:" Mom I cant keep doing this."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Cant keep doing what?"**

**Scully:" Lying to Mulder. I hide the fact that I went to my doctor on Monday, I hide my morning sickness from him, and the fact that Im having another baby."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Dana tell him now about the baby now."**

**Scully:" Oh come on mom the news can wait."**

**Mrs. Scully:" No Dana tell him now, that way you can announce it at the party."**

**Scully:" That's what this is about. You just want me and Fox to make a big annoucement that your going to be a grandma again at your party in front of the family and your friends."**

**Mrs. Scully:" That and you cant keep lying to him and hiding this information from him. Dana please just tell him about the baby now."**

**Scully:" Ok."**

**She went into the kitchen to ask Mulder to go on a walk with her around the pound. Eventhough he just walked around the pound with William he could not say no. William wanted to go aswell but before they would disapoint their son by telling him no Mrs. Scully steeped in and begged her grandson to stay with her so he could help her decorate, which he could not say no to his grandma. With that both left the house hand in hand and Scully started to get butterflies in her stomach.**

**Walking around the pound hand in hand...**

**Mulder:" Dana honey what is it?"**

**Scully:" There's something I have to ask you."**

**Mulder:" Go ahead ask away."**

**Scully:" Are you happy? With me and the life we hae made for eachother?"**

**Mulder:" Of course I am. I have a beautiful and loving wife who I love to death, we have a precious son who just amazes me about how much he knows, and we have a good job and we have a really good and stable life right now."**

**Scully:" What if I was to ask you if you would like to add another member to our family?"**

**Mulder:" What you mean another baby? Sure I would love to have another kid. A baby girl would be cute but then again I love my little boy and two of them would be awsome. Anyway, Dana honey are you trying to tell me that you want to try to have a baby?"**

**By this time he is standing in front of her with his hands on her hips and looking deep into her tearfilled eyes.**

**Scully:" Im trying to tell you that im pregnant. Fox were having a baby."**

**Tears streamed down her face and just then Mulder had a huge grin on his face while also having tears in his eyes. hethen picked her up while hugging her and spun her around with excitment. He then put her down and placed his hands on her cheecks and with his thumb he would remove her tears.**

**Mulder:" So were having baby!"**

**Scully:" Yes! He or she will be born in March and im already two months pregnant and just now going through ine of the most hated parts about pregnancy which is morning sickness."**

**Mulder:" That's why you have forced my out of the bathroom so much and why you wont eat in the morning."**

**Scully:" Correct G man."**

**Mulder:" I cant believe it were having a baby! Another little boy or maybe a little girl! I love you so much Dana."**

**He then leaned in for a kiss and she wrapped her hands around his wrist which his hands were still on her face.**

**Scully:" I love you too."**

**In that momentshegrabed one of his hands and placed it over her stomach while she keeps her hand on top of his.**

**Scully:" We love you too."**

**They finally decided to go in but not before agreeing to tell everyone the baby news at the party, Scully kept it a secret from Mulder that her mother already knew.She knew her mom would pull it off and act suprised as if se never knew in the first place.**

**Once they headed back in the house Scully made herself one of her salads while Mulder since he isso tall helpedhis mother in law hang just one more "Happy Birthday" sign over the dinning room. William was sitting on the couch watching t.v. until he heard the hinling of his unlce Charlie's car. He immediatly checkedthe window and as soon as he saw his uncle Charlie come out of the car he alerted everyone.**

**William:" Uncle Charlie is here! Mommy! Daddy! Grandma! Uncle Charlie is here!"**

**Mrs. Scully along with her daughter and son in law and grandson who was in Mulder's arms all went outside to greet Charlie. Everyone hugged and kissed and complimented eachother and of course Charlie along with his wife Michelle wished Mrs. Scully a happy birthday. Just then Scully's nieces came out of the car running over to their favorite uncle and aunt and begging their uncle Fox to let go of their favorite cousin.**

**Michelle:" Gaby, Amanda say hi to grandma and wish her a happy birthday."**

**Amanda:" Oh sorry. Hi grandma!"**

**Both girls ran over to their grandmother and did as told but as soon as they were dismissed they along with William started to play around in the front yard. They ran, jumped and did just about everything cousins do when they havent seen eachother in a while and while their also waiting for their parents to go inside. When they finally did go inside the children were running around all over the place especially Gaby who questioned everything. She and William were truly related no doubt about it. Amanda was very sweet just like her sister but way more shy although with her immediate family memebers she was a social butterfly. Gaby was ten and Amanda was seven and the loved William dearly. They considered him either their baby they took care of or their very playfull baby brother. When he could not sleep Scully would of course sing to him "Jerimaih was a bullfrog" but since Amanda wanted to be just like her auntie Dana she would sing to William aswell when he could not go to sleep. Gaby on the other hand loved hanging around with her uncle Fox, she too believed in little green men. They had a strong bond.**

**During that time they ate some snacks and people were alredy getting in line to take a shower for the birthday bash. While Scully took a shower in one bathroom and Michelle in the other the men blew up balloons while Mrs. Scully took care of the food. When the women were done in the shower they immediayl called their children to take a bath. The girls were quick but William was a bit of a struggle. He wanted a bath instead of a shower and he wanted his bath toys but Scully was not going to fill the tub up for him now when they were in a hurry and she was not going to run to her room to look through William's bag to get his bath toys so he had to settle. **

**Meanwhile in the other bathroom as Michelle tried to blow dry her hair while Amanda took a shower Gaby complained about how long her sister was taking. She pounded on the door which really annoyed her mother.**

**Gaby:" Come on Amanda! Hurry up!"**

**Michelle:" Gaby your a girl , there is always going to be a line for the girls bathroom so live with it!"**

**Gaby:" You always have an answer for everything dont you ?"**

**Michelle:" Attitude check young lady and of course I have an answer for everything Im your mother in comes with the territory."**

**Amanda finally came out of the shower. She didn't even turn off the water so her sister could just go in.**

**Gaby:" Fianlly!"**

**She went in and immediatly took a shower.**

**Amanda:" What's wrong with her?"**

**Michelle:" She's impatient just like your uncle Bill."**

**Amanda:" Are you sure she was not switched at birth with Isabella?" (Bill's ten year old daughter.)**

**Michelle:" Amanda Grace!"**

**Amanda:" That's my theory mom. That or either she is an alien."**

**Michelle:" You have been hanging around with Uncle Fox and Aunt Dana to much havent you?"**

**Amanda:" No but I cant say they have not impacted me. Mom dont you want to believe?"**

**Michelle:" I wanna believe that I am not having this conversation with my seven year old daughter and that she is going to go get dressed right now."**

**Amanda:" Ok fine but mom the truth is out there."**

**Michelle:" I know that but for now let's leave the little green men out of this and get dressed."**

**Amanda:" Well actually little grey men. Their not green their grey."**

**Michelle:" Remind me to block the SciFi channel when we get back home."**

**With that finished they finally got dressed as did Gaby when she got out. Everyone was ready exept for the men who said they would take a shower when the party was over and before they went to bed.**

**Scully wore a black going out skirt and a baige and balck top with a really nice and somewhat reveling neck line. She wore balck heels and William wore his baige pants with a blue shirt. Mulder had on his nice jeans and a long sleeved light blueish grey sweater but he rolled it up of course up to his elbows. They ran all around the house with tyring to get the food ready, chasing after kids, putting on make up, greeting Bill and his family then it was time to greet all the guests. They all finally finished getting ready when such neighbors stopped by and other family members aswell to join the birthday celebration.**

**They greeted everyone and they everyone was scattered from the family room to the dinnig room, just full of people greeting Maggie and handing her gifts, they talked to Charlie,Bill and Scully and some relatives who had only seen Mulder and William through pictures had finally gotten the chance to meet them. For example, Scully's uncle Robert and aunt Elizabeth.**

**Scully:" Mulder! Fox honey come here there's someone I want you to meet and bring the baby!"**

**Everywhere Scully went she still refered to her little four year old son as the baby. William didn't mid being called a baby because eventhough he was four he was th youngest and he didn't even go to school yet so to them he was everyone's little baby.**

**Mulder came and stood by Scully with William in his arms. **

**Scully:" Uncle Bob and Elizabeth this is my husband Fox Mulder and our son William."**

**Mulder extended his hand but instead got a hug from Uncle Bob and from Elizabeth.**

**Uncle Bob took William into his own arms and went off to talk to his sister Maggie about her beautiful grandson while Elizabeth although said she would join her husband momentarally stayed behind to talk to her niece and her husband.**

**Elizabeth:" Dana you did good here. Fox is very hadsome and William is gorgeous."**

**Scully:" Thanks."**

**Elizabeth:" How long have you two been married now?"**

**Mulder:" Four years."**

**Elizabeth:" How old is William?"**

**Mulder:" Four."**

**Elizabeth:" Wow that's pleasant. So I know you two worked together for awhile so how long have you two techniqucally known eachother?"**

**Scully:" Um well about 12 years."**

**Mulder:" Are you serious?"**

**Scully:" yes sweet heart. We worked together not including now for 8 years then had William so eight plus four eauals what my love?" **

**Mulder:" Just makes me feel old."**

**Scully:" I can assure you, you are not old."**

**She grabs the back of his neck and guides his head down to her level and kisses him in which he puts his hand on her cheeck and strokes it with his thumb. Elizabeth just gazes at them.**

**Elizabeth:" I'll see you two love birds later. Im gonna go join your uncle Robert and your son."**

**With that she leaves and both are wrapped around eachother and are just stading around looking at everyone. They then went somewhat their seperate ways with Scully talking to Tara and Michelle and Mulder with Charlie and Bil. It seemed to weird yet obvious that at the party the men go with men and the women go with women. All the men seemed to be inthe dinning room all also trying to fill in their stomachs while the wives were all in the family room sitting on he couch and extra chairs and all enjoying one anothers conversation about their kids, work and their husbands. Scully never had anything bad to say about Mulder and while the husbands complained about their wives he just stared at Scully from acroos the room because he truly had no complaines what so ever about her. Everyone found it so romantic how in love they really were. For example, when the food was served since all themen were in the dinnig room they immediatly ate while the wives had to go and serve themselves excpt for Scully. Mulder served William and Scully food while they ate he got back in line and served himself. He liked waiting on her and feeding his son. He loved how it showed that he took care of them because that's what he likes to do is to take careof them, his family.**

**The night contiued with some funny moments from everyone singig kareoke. Mulder nor Scully went up to sing but they did enjoy it from where they were sitting with William on their lap and just watching people sing. People sang off key and they sang as if they thought they were better than everyone else. Then came time for cake. Everyone gathered around thetable and sang happy borthday to Maggie. When she was done blowing the candles her children and in laws gave her a kiss aswell as her grandkids. As soon as that was done it was time to make the announcement.**

**Scully:" Mom, Fox and I have something very important to tell you."**

**Mrs. Scully:" Well go ahead Fox and Dana, tell me."**

**Bill:" Come on Dane's tell us."**

**Mulder:" Everyone Dana and me are having another baby!"**

**Cheers spread across the room. Mrs.Scully cried, kissed her daughter and son in law. William did not seem to know what was going on. All the men and women hugged and kissed Scully while the women gave a kiss to Mulder and the men shook his hand instead for Charlie and Bill who just felt that they needed to hug the man that made their sisters dream come ture by making her a mother again when years ago it was said that she could not even be a mother.**

**The party ended at around midnight which also meant it was no longer Maggie;s birthday.**

**Everyone cleaned up, threw away plates, cups and such. They took down the sign except for one which hung over the dinning room because since everyone was there for her birthday she wanted to celebrate it all weekend eventhough since it was midnight it was only Friday. As they were finishing cleaning up Mulder and Charlie took a shower as Bill and Tara headed for bed alogn with their kids. As Scully and Michelle waited for their husbands to get out of the shower togo to bed the kids were all sitting on the couch watching t.v. while the ladies includingMrs. Scully got into their pajamas and talked in the kitchen. The kids were really tired but they did not fall asleep on the couch. William unlike his parents could not fall asleep anywhere else, he needed to be in his bed or in any bed for that. Helooked so cute with his long sleeved dinosaur pajamas. The long sleeves came in handy because for some reason someone puts the air up all the way at night so the house is always freezing. Scully wore her usual long sleeved white pajamas. Mulder then got out of the shower and along with Charlie they headed downstairs they alerted their wives they were redy for bed and so as the wives followed their husbands they got their kids. Gaby walked upstarirs while Charlie carried Amanda and Mulder of course craddled his son in their arms. They said good night and all headed to their rooms. William insisted on sleeping with Mathew since hewas like his big brother and Mathew adored his baby cousin especially since he was a boy. Mulder quietly went into the grandkids room which had two beds one for Gaby and Amandawho were already sound asleep and one for Mathew and Isabella but since the girls were so close they slept all three in one big bed while the boys got the other. **

**Mulder placed his son down the bed and sadly for one second woke up Mathew.**

**Mathew:" Unlce Fox is that you?"**

**Mulder:" Yeah buddy it's me I just came to bring William to sleep here with you. Now go back to sleep sorry I woke you."**

**Mathew:" Ok good night uncle Fox, auntie Dana (who was standing behind Mulder) and William."**

**Mulder and Scully:" Good night."**

**Mulder bent down and gave his son a kiss good night.**

**Mulder:" Good night baby boy." **

**Baby boy wasthe name they gave him when he was born becaise he was of course a baby boy and he was just their little baby boy so the nickname stuck.**

**William:" Good night Daddy."**

**Mulder then got up and Scully sat on the bed and leaned down aswell to kiss her son goodnight.**

**Scully:" Night baby."**

**William:" Sing me the song mommy."**

**Scully:" Oh baby it's late and mommy is tired and I dont want towake up you cousins."**

**William:" Please mommy."**

**Mulder:" Come on Dana he loves it when you sing to him."**

**Scully:" Ok here it goes.**

**"Jerimaih was a bullfrog.**

**Was a good friend of mine.**

**Never understood a sigle word he said but I helped drink all his wine.**

**Joy to the world.**

**All the boys and girls.**

**Joy to all the fishes in the deep blue sea.**

**Joy to you and me."**

**William drifted of to sleep and Scully once again bent down and gave her son a kiss good night.**

**Scully:" Sweet dreams baby boy."**

**Both then left the room and got in their bed. Mulder wrapped himslef around Scully and kissed her on the head.He rubbed her stomach and she aswell put her hand on top of his and both patted her belly.**

**Mulder:"I love both of you so much ."**

**Scully:" We love you too."**

**Well this is chapter 2!!! What do you think??? Tell me in ur review!!! Please review!! Oh by the way the whole uncle Robert and aunt Elizabeth in in refrence to my uncle "Bob" Robert and my aunt Elizabeth who I just call Elizabeth. Oh tell me in the review what you think about the conversation between Michelle and her duahghters, Please!!!!!!**

**Shout out to Dark Minds and Egyptian Princess!!!**

**Please review!!!!!!!**


	3. Boy? Girl?

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!! I have never been so happy to  
check my email since I wrote my first story!! Hard to believe I had only found  
out about fanfic in June and now I have writen on my own 5 stories and two  
other one's with the talented Dark Minds and Egyptian Princess. They are so  
talented I could not have writen the past two chapters without them! Thanks  
you both so much!! So here is chapter three so please read, review and  
enjoy!!

Mulder and Scully both layed in their bed with Scully's head on Mulder's  
bare chest. Both were sound asleep and were too tired from last night. It was  
now 8 a.m. and even though they were sound asleep Scully was fighting against  
the nausea she was now feeling and being woken up at the same time by her  
family members to go down for breakfast. That did not seem to work because so  
far event though no family members not even William had come into their room  
yet Scully found herself getting up to go to the bathroom to empty the  
contents of her stomach. Mulder immediately felt her getting out of bed and  
rushed to her side. While she threw up he brushed his teethe very quickly then  
bent down to her level and rubbed her small circles on her back while also  
pulling her hair back.

Mulder- It's ok Dana only one more month of this.  
Scully- I thought you were going to make me feel better.  
Mulder- Im sorry baby.  
Scully- It's not your fault.  
As Scully rose from the floor along with her husband since she was indeed feeling a lot William walked in and asked his father why his mother was sick. Both sat William on their bed, got dressed then explained to their son why indeed his mother was sick.  
Scully- Do you wanna tell him or should I?  
Mulder- I'll do it.  
William- Just tell me already.  
Mulder- Ok buddy well here it is. The reason mommy is sick is because she is going to have a baby.  
William- But I thought I was your little baby. Why do you need another baby?  
Mulder- Well Will you are indeed are miracle baby, and you are your mother and mines baby boy but Will you are not really a baby anymore. Mommy and I wanted to have another little baby, and this is someone who you can grow up with and share things with.This new baby is going to be your baby brother or sister and he or she is going to love you very much and they will think everything you do is cool and he or she will want to be just like you.  
William- Well I guess mommy having a baby is not so bad. Are you two happy about it?  
Mulder- Very.  
William - Well then I guess if you two are happy then I am happy.  
Scully- Aww thank you baby.  
William- When is the baby coming?  
Scully- March.  
William- Is it a boy or a girl?  
Mulder- We dont know yet.  
William- Where in your belly is the baby?  
Scully got her son's hand and placed it on her lower stomach.  
Scully- Right here, inside is your baby brother and sister.  
William- That's cool.  
Mulder- Very cool indeed.  
William- Mommy? Daddy?  
Scully- Yeah Will?  
William - Where do babies come from?  
Scully- Um..Well they come from the stork.  
Mulder- It's some kind of bird or somthing that brings babies to the mommies and daddy's.  
William- Oh ok.  
And with that he got up from the bed and left his parents room to then go and join his cousins at the breakfast table. Mulder and Scully followed him. As they arrived downstaris everyone was in line going to go get a plate of food for breakfast. They had a variation from eggs, bacon, pancakes, diced strawberries and diced bananas and toast.  
Scully served herself while Mulder served himself and his son. They sat down at the table right across from their nieces Amanda and Gaby who were getting on their mother's nerves. William sat on his father's lap and ate his breakfast while also playing around with Mathew who was also getting on his father's nerves because like any kid who sits at the table with cousins and such they rather talk and play than eat.

Amanda- Mom! Gaby is bothering me.  
Michelle- Gaby stop it and Amanda stop complaining no one likes a that.  
Amanda- So then what do you want me to do?  
Michelle- If she bothers youagain tell her to stop dont call me every single time she bothers you just so I can tell her to stop. I love honey but right now it's too early to put up with the two of you.  
Gaby- So then why did you have us ?  
Michelle- Cause your father and me didn't know better.  
Charlie- Michelle.  
Michelle- She knows we love her she just does this to me to get on my nerves.  
Everyone around them jst laughed whenever they heard these kind of converstaions going around between the girls and Michelle. Michelle did indeed love her daughters but they did act like smart asses every once in awhile so she followed along and even if she sounded mean or unloving they knew that in theend either their mother was funny or just simply playing around.  
Amanda- Uncle Fox can we watch E.T. later?  
Gaby- Come on please he's an alien.  
Michelle- Oh lord. Charlie I mean it were blocking out the Scifi channel and any other channels that shows Star Treck and stuff.  
Mulder- You know I like other things right? It does not have to be about aliens.  
Gaby- We like aliens.  
Matew- Hey dad can I watch too?  
Bill- Absoutly not. No offense Mulder.  
Mulder- Non taken.  
Bill had indeed made peace and built a storng relationship with Mulder but he still did not believe in aliens.  
Amanda- Uncle Fox please let's watch it.  
Mulder- If I say yes will you two let me finish my breakfast?  
Both girls looked at eachother and agreeded and let their unlce proceed in eating his breakfast.  
About ten minuets later everyone finished their breakfast and while some went up for some more Scully sat at the table somewhat breathing very heavily trying to control her nusea and Mulder stroked her back. Mathew along with Gaby sturggled to continue eating their breakfast William, Amanda and Isabella played with eachother in the family room. Everyone kept talking about work and such and Scully desperatly tried to strike up a conversation but she was too sick. Although she did not want to leave the table she desperatly needed to put her head down. Mulder looked at her broken hearted by the fact that his wife was feeling sick and he could not do anything.

Charlie- What's up with her?  
Mulder- Morning sickness.  
Charlie- That sucks. Michelle would not leave the bathroom for like an hour while expecting both girls.  
Tara- I had the worse morning sickness with both kids. I would not be able to do anything in the morning and poor Bill would do everything from making breakfast to taking Mattie to school.  
Mulder- At least im here to make her feel better.  
As soon as he said that Scully rose her head and leaned herself against Mulder. He hugged her and everyone just admired them. Michelle slapped Charlie across the chest.  
Michelle- Why aren't you like that anymore?  
Charlie- I am.  
Michelle- When?  
Charlie- It would not be appropriate for me to say dear.  
Both just smiled  
Mrs. Scully- Do you want a boy or a girl Fox?  
Mulder- All I want is another healthy baby.  
Scully- The same.  
Michelle- I think your having a girl.  
Charlie- Boy.  
Tara- Boy.  
Bill- Boy.  
Mrs. Scully- Girl.  
Scully- What do you think Mattie?  
Mathew- For mine and William's sake a boy sisters are no fun.  
Isabella- Oh shut up!  
Tara- Kids! Now Mathew you know you love your sister and Isabella loves you. I hope for William's sake he does have a sister but I just believe it's a boy.  
Isabella- Im like aunt Michelle and grandma I thinks it's a girl.  
Gaby- I say it's an alien.  
Michelle- If that was your attempt to be funny you failed. Not funny at all. Say your sorry.  
Gaby- Im sorry but I think it's a boy.  
Mulder and Scully- It's ok.  
Scully- So all but three people think it's a boy well we will just see in March.  
Charlie- You dont want to know the sex of the baby?  
Mulder- Well I do but not Dana.  
Scully- I found out with William now with this one I want to be surprised. I could have a little baby girl or another precious baby boy. I just want to be surprised.  
Mulder- Anything you say G woman.  
Michelle- You see they even have nicknames for eachother.  
Charlie- I call you Mick.  
Michelle- But not in that cute way.  
Charlie- Ok fine from now on I will call you Mick in a cute way.  
Scully- Cant blame him for trying Michelle.  
Michelle- No I cant.  
Tara- At least you two have nicknames.  
Bill- I like your name just fine I dont need to abbreviate it.  
Tara- You call Mathew, Matt or Mattie and Isabella, bella.  
Bill- Ok so what am I supposed to call you then?  
Tara- Tar, everyone calls me that.  
Bill- Fine then Tar.  
Mulder- My own name is barley said so I just settle for Fox and G man.  
Michelle-That's cool and besides G woman what else are you called Dana?  
Scully- Danes by your kids and Mrs. Spooky , sister spooky..  
Michelle- Im not even going to ask.  
Everyone just laughed. Scully felt a lot better so she agreed along with everyone else to all get changed and get in the pool. Everyone got up and through their plastic plates away along with their utensils and cups. Everyone got changed and before anyone went outside everyone was applying sunblock like crazy and while the wives applied their husbands as well with sunblock they were inflating innertubes and Sarbavidas(It's spanish for those things that helps kids swim and be more careful in the water but I have suddenly forgotten what they are called. I am such a blonde when in reality I am an auburn red head/brunette but blonde would just about describe how my mind is working right now. Please tell me in ur review what those sarbavidas are called.)  
William- Mommy come on!  
Scully- Will you are not going into the pool without your sarbavida (sorry but since im cuban we dont say whatever to things are in english.)  
Mulder- Calm down a minute buddy I almost have it all blown up.  
Mulder finally blew it up as did the other husbands with blowing up rafts and inner tubes. He put the sarbavidas on William and everyone headed outside. All the kids jumped in the water and William desperatly wanted too but Scully got too nervouse so Mulder jumped in and held his arms open to catch his son. Scully along with the other ladies got in by going down the stairs in the shallow end. Some of the kids swam over to their mothers so they coud swim better since they reached. Mulder held his son while he along with the other men talke in the shallow end.  
The kids started splashing water at eachother which got William very interested in joining his cousins so he wrestled out if his fathers arms but he could not escape from his father that easy. Mulder excused himself from his brother in laws and swam over to the shallow end where his wife was just standing around with the other women. He handed her their son who wanted desperatly to go with his cousins but once again she would get too nervous so her nieces and nephews came to them instead to where Scully could feel more comfortable for her son to swim.  
Scully- William be careful!  
William- I will mommy!  
Scully- Fox watch him!  
Mulder-I am!  
The kids continued splashing around and throwing water at their parents. William did not throw water at his mother because Mulder begged him to be careful with his mommy so William threw water at his father. All the dads were getting upset aswell as the mom's but Mulder did not mind he loved being with his son and making him happy.  
Michelle- Amanda! Gaby! Stop it!  
Gaby- But it's fun!  
Michelle- You know what's also fun?!  
Amanda and Gaby- What?!  
Michelle- Being sent to get out of the pool by your mother because you dont listen to her when she says stop!  
Both gilrs just looked at eachother and stopped immediatly what they were doing. They immediatly started splashing their auntie Dana.  
Scully- Girls please stop!  
Scully laughed yet at the same time she was getting annoyed.  
Michelle- Ok both out!  
Amanda- Mommy!  
Michelle- Leave for five minuets then you can come back in.  
Gaby- Why?  
Michelle- Because I told you to stop and when you did you started once again with the splashing and this time towards your aunt Dana.  
Both girls understood what their mother meant and exited the pool with their father agreeing with what his wife said. They sat on a lawn chair and jus waited for their mother to alert them that they could get back in. In the mean time the husbands had at least moved closer to their wives in the pool and they all joined in conversation as their kids were playing "marco, polo." William with his parents watching was polo along with Isabella who swam with him while holding his hand while Mathew was Marco. They had promise their father they would not swim far especially while with William.  
Mathew- Marco!  
Isabella and William- Polo!  
More of that follwed until they were found. The game players grew bigger when Bill joined in with his kids and nephew to play. He along with William in his arms played then came Charlie and his daughter who were finally able to come back in the pool and Mulder who now had his son in his arms joined in. They were now in teams of three but since Mulder and William were only two Scully joined in. Michelle, Tara, and Mrs. Scully just admired how loving they seemed towards eachother. They would swim together and Mulder would through William up in the air while Scully just laughed.

Mulder was caught by Amanda but not Scully and William who was in her arms.  
Scully- Oh no they got daddy! Where should we go Willy!  
William- Over there mommy!  
They swam over to where the women were and resumed back to the middle of the pool once Bill's team and found all of Charlie's team. The whole point was really the only way you win is if they dont catch you and your team members.  
Scully- Good job Will!  
William- Thanks mommy! Can we play again?  
Scully- Yeah baby but go with daddy so you can give mommy some rest.  
Scully loved carrying her son but now since she was pregnant she could not carry that kind of weight. Mulder took a hold of his son and they played their game. The Mulder team lost with Scully getting caught by Charlie and Gaby caught Mulder.  
They played just one more time since they were getting bored with the game. Scully had fun tagging her brothers while Mulder and William caught the kids. In then end Bill's team lost. They all resumed to the shallow end with the other women. They talked and swam with their kids until it was time for then to go in and eat lunch. Everyone went inside and The Mulder's along with Bill Scully's family rushed to the showers. One by one they rushed getting all showered up and ready for lunch. When the Mulder's were done they let Charlie's family use the shower, then when Bill was done they let Mrs. Scully use the shower. One by one as they left the kitchen from making lunch someone else stepped in and took off doing what the other stopped doing as if they were completing one anothers work.

After lunch everyone went outside and prepared for the baseball game. Mulder and Scully were chosen as captains.

Scully- Ok go first.

Mulder- Oh no it's ok baby you can go.

Scully- Well thank you sweet heart um I have to go with William.

Mulder- I wanted William.

Scully- You said I could choose first.

William- Mommy? Daddy?

Both Mulder and Scully bent down to William's level.

Scully- What is it baby?

William- Mommy you play with the baby and I will play with daddy.

Both smiled at their son and at eachother. Both agrred and Mulder took his son into his arms and both returned to their spot to pick their eam members.

Scully- Well since you got my pick It's still my turn.

Mulder-Of course dear.

Scully- Ok I pick Bill.

Mulder- Mattie.

Bill- Oh great I may get beaten by my 11 year old son.

Scully- Hey big brother Im palying against my four year old and im not complaning.

Mulder- Dana baby?

Scully- yeah?

Mulder- It's your turn.

Scully- Oh right! Um Mom.

Mulder- Charlie.

Scully- Isabella.

Mulder- Gaby.

Scully- Tara.

Mulder- And Amanda.

They began their game and Mulder's team bated first so Scully went to her position of first base. William insisted on batting first so Mulder of course helped his son. he hit the ball and while Michelle failed to catch it William ran to his mother.

Mulder- Go to mommy Will!

Scully- Come to mommy Will! Come on!

He finally reached his mother and she welcomed him with open arms. She lifted her son and kissed him, she could have not been prouder.

Scully- That's my baby boy.

William- Are you happy mommy?

Scully- Very happy.

Suddeny William wrestled out of his mothers arms and when it was time to he ran to second base as his aunt approached first but was out when Scully caught the ball.

Mulder- That's my girl!

Tara- Fox!

Mulder- Im sorry!

Scully just smiled as Mulder complimented her and as hersister in law returned to the dug out.

Bill- It's ok Tar!

Tara- Not now Bill !

Bill- Ok dear!

The game continued and when it was Scully's turn to bat Mulder left his position and approached his wife from behind they looked exatcly as they were in ( the unatural.)

He took a hold of her bat just like whe he taught her.

Mulder- Ok now do you remember how I taught you how to bat?

Scully- Do I remember? It was one of the brithday presents you ever gave me.

Mulder- Your too much. Now where are you here with the bat?

Scully- What im in the middle.

Michelle- Charlie why dont you teach me how to bat like that?!

Charlie- Because you bat really well hun!

Michelle- That's not the point!

Scully- Come on Mulder.

Mulder- Ok slow down G woma now were gonna go hips before hands.

Scully- I know.

Mulder- What is it?

Scully- Hips before hands.

Mulder- Ok fire away Charlie!

He threw the ball and sure enough Scully hit and she scored a home run. She ran all the bases and jumped into her husbands arms.

Mulder- That's my girl!!

Scully- Oh my God I did it!!!

They continued with their game and in the end Scully's team won.

Amanda- We won!!! Sweet revenge!

Michelle- Amanda Rose what are you talking about?

Gaby- We my idiot of a sister believes that sounded like the perfect thing to say since we beat you mom!

Amanda- Hey!

Gaby- Sorry. But still no ofense.

Amanda- Non taken.

Michelle- Girls why dotn you two just go inside Uncle Fox is going to put on E.T. and watch it with you two and with William.

Amanda and Gaby- Yay!!!!

They heade inside and ran straight to the couch where they sat next to their baby cousin and their uncle. They watched the movie until they started arguing.

Gaby- I hope aliens like E.T. come so they could abduct me!

Amanda-No me!

Gaby- Im older!

Amanda- Im cuter and smater!

Gaby- Your uglier and dumber!

Mulder- Girls!

Gaby- Uncle Fox who would the alines take?

Mulder- They would not..

Amanda- Take you!

Gaby- Nuhh uhh!

Amanda- Ahh uhh!

Gaby- Nhh uhh!

Amanda- Ahh uhh!

William- I am trying to watch the movie!

Mulder- Just like your mother. Girls come on !

Michelle- Hey what's going on in here!?

Amanda- Gaby says the aliens are gonna take her but their actually going to take me first.

Michelle- Ok you know whatgo on upstairs no more E.T.!

Gaby- But mom!

Michelle- No buts! Now march!

They headed upstairs..

Michelle- And no Scifi channel or Star Treck!!

Amanda- No fair!

Michelle- Life is not fair Amanda Rose but you live with it!!

Mulder- I am so glad the movie is over.

MIchelle- Im sorry Fox.

Mulder- No problem.

Mulder sat on the couch with his son and the other men joined in aswell as Mattie and they watched a baseball game. The women made dinner and called everyone in when dinner was done. Everyone enjoyed themselves and as soon as they were done every single one headed upstairs to get in their pajamas to be more comfortable. They all sent the kids to stay in the grandkids bedroom and watch t.v. while the adults played "Truth or Dare."

So this is chapter 3!! Like it??Does it suck???? Well I worked reallly hardon it so please be kind in ur review!! Please review and give me some suggestions for some questiosfor Truth or Dare!!! Please!!! Please review!!!!!

Thanks so much to Dark Minds for your wonderful suggestions and Egyptian Princess for your kind words!!! Thanks so much to all who review!! Please give me suggestions and reviews!!!


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for all of your review!! I can see you guys are eager to read this chapter to read about the "truth or dare" game. Well here it is I am writing this close to 4.m. here just for you guys so I hope you guys like it!!! I am not sleeping now because besides the fact that I am a night owl I am writing this chapter just for you guys!!! Please review!!!!**

**Cheers and laughter were spread across the room as everyone was gettign ready to play Truth or Dare. The kids were upstairs and out of their way and everyone either had their comfort food or drink in their hands and their comfty jammies on. Mulder with Scully somewhat laying on him and his arms wrapped around her were sitting on the couch while Michelle sat in big comfty chair right across from them and Charlie sitting on the floor indian style right next to her. Mrs. Scully was sitting on the couch aswell with her daughter and son in law. Bill sat in another chair right in front of Mulder and Scully and Tara sat on the floor next to him.**

**Mulder- So who's gonna go first?**

**Michelle- I will but let's agree that we wont ask our spouses questions. **

**Everyone- Fine.**

**Michelle- Ok so this one is for Dana.**

**Scully's eyes grew wide with curiousness ad evryone just laughed.**

**Mulder- Oh I cant wait to hear this.**

**Scully- Shh. Go ahead.**

**Michelle- Truth or Dare?**

**Scully- Truth.**

**Michelle- What did you think about Fox the first time you meet him? Tell the truth.**

**Everyone loked at Scully with curiosity even Mulder.**

**Scully- Ok I thought can it be possible that a man who believes in searching for the truth so much can look so hot at the same time?**

**Everyone just burst into laughter.**

**Michelle- I knew it!**

**Mulder still full of laughter kissed Scully on her top of her head and all proceeded with the next question or possible dare.**

**Michelle- Charlie your turn.**

**Charlie- Ok um Bill truth or dare?**

**Bill- Oh brother!**

**Tara- Come on honey.**

**Bill- Dare.**

**Mulder and Scully- Ooo!**

**Charlie- Ok Bill I dare you to tell mom about who broke her favorite vace when we were kids.**

**Scully- Charlie!**

**Mrs. Scully- Ok I let many years go by and I never asked again who broke that vace but now I have to know since it came up.**

**Bill- It was Dana and me.**

**Mulder- Dana?**

**Mrs. Scully just looked at her daughter with a slight smile yet with a puzzeled look on her face.**

**Mrs. Scully- Dana? Bill?**

**Scully- Alright smart ass you brought it up why dont you tell mom the story.**

**Mrs. Scully- Dana.**

**Scully- Come on little brother.**

**Charlie- Ok sorry guys but it's been kept a secret too long. Ok mom Bill and Dana were playing catch with it and Bill threw it to Dana but she didn't catch it and it fell and broke and I just so happened to have seen everything. We all swore to secrecy to never tell but come on guys lighten up.**

**Mrs.Scully- I cant believe it.**

**Dana and Bill- Sorry mom.**

**Everyone just laughed even Mrs. Scully. She was not about to yell at her kids about a vace they broke many years ago.**

**Bill- My turn! Ok this one is for Charlie.**

**Charlie- Im already going to say truth.**

**Bill- Ok then when was the first time you got drunk?**

**Mrs. Scully- Charlie please tell me you were at least 21.**

**Scully- Oh I have to hear this.**

**Michelle looks at her husband as does veryone else with curiousness.**

**Charlie- Im sorry mom it was 16.**

**Michelle- Charlie!**

**Charlie- It was on a camping trip when I went with Billy Green and Johnny Wilkins. Billy took some beer and bourban and the rest is history.**

**Scully- Thank God Bill got you good serves you right for ratting Bill and me out to mom. Karma is so sweet.**

**Charlie- Ok the next one is for Mulder. Mulder truth or dare?**

**Mulder- Dare..,.always up for a dare.**

**Charlie- Ok...I dare you to run around the front of the house naked.**

**Mulder- Too easy!**

**Tara- Fox your not really going to do that.**

**Mulder- Oh yes I am I said dare and well I was dared to run around naked in front of the house and that's what I am going to do.**

**Charlie- Talk is cheap Mulder.**

**Mulder- Alright big shot let's go. **

**Charlie rose from the ground as did Mulder but from the couch. As they heade for the front porch everyone just looked at eachother in shock and amazment that Mulder was indeed going to go through with it.**

**Mulder turned around and saw eveybody still sitting on their spots.**

**Mulder- Well come on im gonna need you guys as witnesses, Charlie will lie and say I didn't do anything.**

**Scully- Well you know me I dont mind being a witness.**

**Scully got up from the couch and along with her came the rest of the women to also witness Mulder's nude self running around the front yard.**

**Tara- Bill honey you coming?**

**Bill- No thanks I may get along with Mulder but Im not about to go see him in the nude, i'll just stay here and refill everyone's drink.**

**With that Bill got up and grabbed everyone's cups and indeed he did refill eveyone's drinks while all the women and Charlie lined up against the porch. Mulder already started removing his clothing and handed them to his wife.**

**Scully- Fox honey are you sure about this I mean im gonna enjoy it but this is going to be in front of other family members.**

**Mulder- A dare's and dare Dana.**

**With that he gave Scully a quick kiss and started running around the front lawn.**

**Mrs. Scully- I always knew my baby girl was smart when it came to men!**

**Charlie- I cant believe you Mulder! And mom why did you have to talk about my sister that way!**

**Scully- Go sweet heart! **

**Michelle- Wow!**

**Charlie- Michelle!**

**Michelle- Hun he does have a cute body! But dont worry I still love yours!**

**Tara- He is now comparison to Bill. You are so lucky Dana.**

**Michelle- Go Fox!**

**The women even Mrs. Scully started whisteling as he would pass by. Althoug Mulder had a hot body Scully was happy that it was dark because that way they would not be able to see him as much and she could still keep him all to herself.**

**Mulder- Charlie am I done already?**

**Charlie- Yeah go ahead Dana give the man back his clothes.**

**Scully got off the porch and as Mulder approached her the women and Charlie heade back inside and both went to the side of the house so Mulder could change.**

**Scully- I cant believe you did that?**

**Mulder- Oh come on Dana it was nothing.**

**Scully- I did love it when you would pass by me though.**

**Mulder- Keep that up G woman and were gonna be having a bunch of little Mulder's running around.**

**Scully- Now that wouldn't be so bad.**

**Both looked and eachother and with that he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionatly and so they headed back inside hand in hand.**

**Everyone returned to their spot and no one metioned about what they saw and they just continued with the game.**

**Mrs. Scully- Oh about this no more dares just us asking one another fun questions.**

**Everyone- Fine.**

**Mulder- Ok Im going next! I pick Mrs. Scully.**

**Mrs. Scully- Fox it's Maggie.**

**Mulder- Ok Maggie my question is what is Dana's most humiliating moments?**

**Bill- Awsome question!**

**Scully- Oh no your not supposed to know that! Come on Mulder ask another question!**

**Mulder- Dana come on let your mother tell me and I'll tell you my most humiliating moment.**

**Scully- Fine.**

**Mrs. Scully- Ok Fox to answer your question it was when Dana was 15. She along with a few friends and Melissa went to the mall one day and they all went to this store their that sold really beautiful dresses and Dana was dying to try on this blue dress there but they did not have it in her size.**

**Tara- So what happened?**

**Mrs. Scully- Im getting to that. Since they did not have the dress in Dana's size Melissa hands her the the dress but in the next size up. Dana tried on the dress and let's just say that when she came out of the dressing room and let's just say everyone got a really good look at Dana. All of Dana.**

**Scully- Please tell me your done with the story.**

**Some laughed including Charlie and Bill. Scully buried her face in Mulder's chest but he lifted her head and made her feel better and then he kissed the top of her head.**

**Mulder- Now see I wish I would have been there.**

**Scully- Why to make fun of me?**

**Mulder- Not at all. I just would have loved to have been in that crowd that saw you come out of the dressing room.**

**Scully- Mulder your too much.**

**Tara- Fox it's your turn.**

**Scully- Yes Fox it is.**

**Mulder- Ok G woman here it is. It was at my graduation from Oxford and when I went up on the stage to recieve my diploma I tripped on the staris and well let's just say when I got up I had a broken nose and I spent the rest of the day in the er getting my nose bandaged up.**

**Scully- Wow ok you win yours is more humiliating.**

**Tara- Why you were exposed at a store.**

**Scully- But he fell flat on his face in front of a huge crowd.**

**Mulder- Ok honey I think they get it.**

**They kept playing the game and asking eachother dumb and revealing questions. At around midnight everyone went up stairs and into bed except Mulder and Scully. They stayed on the couch just cuddled up with eachother and talking and Mulder rubbing her belly.**

**Scully- I never knew you broke your nose.**

**Mulder- Yeah well im not proud of it especially in the situation on how I broke my nose.**

**Scully- I cant believe you said that you would have wanted to have been in the crowd at that department store when I was exposed.**

**Mulder- Well believe me Scully I really wish I would have been there.**

**Scully- Mulder do you ever think about what it would be like if were ever met before the X files or outside of work?**

**Mulder- Actually yeah but I think you would have rejected me.**

**Scully- Never. I think if I met you before us working together I would have flirted with you like crazy so I could get your attention.**

**Mulder- You always had my attention Dana.**

**Both smile at eachotherad just as they are about to kiss they are interuppeted by William.**

**William- Mommy? Daddy?**

**Mulder- What is it buddy?**

**William walks over to his parents and Mulder sits him on his lap.**

**William- I have a tummy ache.**

**Scully- Oh baby did you eat too much?**

**William- Yeah sorry mom.**

**Scully- It's all right honey but now you know why daddy and me say dont eat too much sweets.**

**William- I know im sorry.**

**Scully- Mulder can you go get me that pepto bismal in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom?**

**Mulder- Sure.**

**Mulder got up and William cuddled up to his mother. She held him close to her so close he could hear her heart beating.**

**William- That's your heart right?**

**Scully- Correct.**

**William- Mommy you know how I know you love me?**

**Scully- How William?**

**William- Because me and the baby are the only one's that know what your heart really feels from the inside.**

**Scully smiled at her son and kissed the top of his head.**

**Scully- My sweet baby boy.**

**William- Mommy can you sing the song?**

**Scully- Ok... Jerimaih was a bullfrog.**

**Was a good friend of mine.**

**Never understood a single word he said till I helped him drink all his wine.**

**Mulder then came from up stairs and just as William fell asleep they woke him up very briefly to give him his medicine. Mulder then went back up stairs to put the medicine back.**

**William- Chorus.**

**Scully just smiled at how much he sounded just like his father in that moment.**

**Scully- Joy to the world**

**To all the boys and girls.**

**Joy to all the fishes in the deep blue sea.**

**Joy to you and me.**

**Mulder then returned from up stairs to find his sleeping wife and son. He picked up William and took him the room where he kissed the top of his head and tucked him in.**

**Mulder- Sweet dreams my little miracle.**

**He then returned to his wife and picked her up aswell and tok her to their room. He took off her slippers and tucked her in. He got in the bed through the other side and kissed the side of Scully's head.**

**Mulder- You always had my attetion Dana.. always. Good night my love.**

**Dedicated to Dark minds!!!! Just because... Thanks so much everyone!!! Sorry for the delay!!! Please please please review!!!!**


	5. were blessed

**Well here is the next chapter for weekend with the Scully's!!!**

**Thanks so much to Dark Minds and Egyptian Princess for your wonderful suggestions!!!! Thanks a million!!!**

**Please review and give me some more suggestions!!!!!**

**Mulder and Scully lay on their bed with Mulder's arms wrapped around Scully's waist. Although she looked like she was sleeping peacefully the nausea was just starting to kick in. It was 8 a.m. and already sounds were heard around the house of people going in and out of the bathroom and children telling their mothers what cereal they want for breakfast. Just as Scully was going to get up and this morning sickness thing over with William came in and ran up to his parents bed. He went to his father's side and he immediately woke up and lifted him and placed him sitting right in between them.**

**William- Morning daddy!**

**Mulder- Hey buddy your up early.**

**William- I told you mommy says imp definitely a Mulder and a Scully.**

**Mulder- How could I forget?**

**Scully- Fox could you just go with William down stairs, im not feeling well.**

**William- What's wrong with mommy?**

**Mulder- The baby makes her feel a little sick in the beginning.**

**William- Did I make mommy sick?**

**Scully- Yes.**

**William- Sorry mom.**

**Scully- its ok honey.**

**Mulder- Will why don't we do what mommy said and go downstairs to eat breakfast.**

**William- Ok daddy.**

**And with that he jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Mulder rolled on to his wife's side and kissed him on the side of her head.**

**Mulder- Are you going to be ok baby?**

**Scully- Yes, now go our son is waiting for you.**

**Mulder left the room and headed downstairs to join his son and his wife's family for breakfast.**

**Michelle- Where's Dana?**

**Mulder- She is not feeling well.**

**Tara- Morning sickness.**

**Michelle- God that is probably the worst part of pregnancy that and giving birth but then again that part is beautiful.**

**Mrs. Scully- I had terrible morning sickness with both boys.**

**Bill- Can we stop talking about morning sickness cause im trying to eat my breakfast here!**

**Some laughed as others just continued eating.**

**Mulder- Will what are you gonna eat?**

**William- I want cereal!**

**Mulder- Ok um Maggie where's the cereal?**

**Mrs. Scully- In the cabinet above the counter.**

**Mulder served his son his cereal and Mulder served himself cereal as well. Gaby and Amanda were once again fighting.**

**Gaby- Amanda you are so stupid!**

**Michelle- Hey what's going on?**

**Amanda- Gaby says im stupid because I said Auntie Dana is having a Girl and she says she's having an alien baby!**

**Gaby- Well she is and it's going to be a boy alien!**

**Michelle- First of all, Aunt Dana is not having an alien and I don't want any of that alien talk anymore! Girls you need to stop this no one is going to have an alien baby or get abducted! Now I don't know what aunt Dana is going to have but it I promise you it's not an alien.**

**Gaby- How do you know?**

**Michelle- Because I do.**

**Amanda- That's not a reason.**

**Michelle- I don't need to give you a reason.**

**William- Daddy what are they talking about?**

**Mulder- Nothing to worry about Will.**

**Mrs. Scully- Well to change the subject I have an idea of a game we could play tonight between us adults.**

**Scully- What is it mom?**

**Everyone turned their attention to a pale yet somewhat feeling better Dana as she came into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of juice and sat right next to her son which now put him between his parents. She very sweetly kissed the top of her son's head and then shared a quick kiss between her and her husband.**

**Mrs. Scully- Well why don't we play somewhat the newlywed game!?**

**Charlie- But were not newlyweds.**

**Michelle- That's why she said somewhat.**

**Mudler- So you mean same kind of questions and stuff.**

**Mrs. Scully- Yes.**

**Tara- That's sounds fun.**

**Gaby- Can we play?!**

**Michelle- Are you married?**

**Gaby- No.**

**Michelle- Then forget it.**

**Scully- Mom later on tonight we should go to the grocery store to get some more food for breakfast. Were running out of milk and cereal and some other stuff.**

**Mrs. Scully- Thank you for reminding me sweet heart.**

**Michelle- We should buy more snacks also for us adults.**

**Tara- Bill why don't you take the car to the mechanic because were heading out tomorrow and you remember those noises the car was making when we were coming here.**

**Bill- Yeah that's right.**

**Charlie- I'll come with.**

**Mulder- I'll take care of the kids.**

**Scully- Mulder it's five kids.**

**Mulder- Don't worry about it Dana.**

**Michelle- Are you sure? I can take the girls with me.**

**Bill- And I and take Matt.**

**Mulder- Now come on no kid wants to run errands with their parents. Forget it I'll take care of the kids.**

**Gaby- Yes! I hate going to the store.**

**Michelle- Keep that up Gabrielle Marie and I swear to God you will spend the rest of your summer up in your room and only coming put when your father and me run errands.**

**Gaby- Ok mom.**

**All finished eating breakfast and got dressed. They all headed to go off and run their errands instead of waiting until later. Everyone was going around like crazy with the kids chasing each other and the woman all trying to figure out what they needed to buy while Bill and Charlie discuss what the problem with the car could be. William just sat on the couch with Matt and Mulder could not stop admiring his little boy. He loved being a father and especially to a little boy like William. Deep down he was ecstatic about this new baby. He loved the whole idea of expanding his family especially with a wife like Scully to have her as the mother of your children and plus for some reason he loved it when she was pregnant. Sure she gets sick, tired and very hungry but she just has a certain glow about her that makes Mulder see just how beautiful and special she really is. He also loved a beautiful she looked with her baby bump which was actually starting to come about.**

**Michelle- Girls stop running!**

**Amanda- Sorry mommy!**

**Scully- Mulder are you sure you can handle taking care of all the kids.**

**Mulder- How many times do I have to tell you G woman? It's no problem.**

**Scully- Mulder you're too much.**

**Mulder- No you are.**

**Al the ladies finally gathered their purses and Mrs. Scully held a list of what to buy as the men headed out the door as well. All the women said goodbye to their kids.**

**Scully- Bye baby.**

**William- When will you be back?**

**Scully- Very soon sweetie but until then you can hang out with daddy and with your cousins.**

**Mulder- Yeah Will it will be fun.**

**William- I guess so.**

**Scully got up from the floor since she bent down to William's level and grabbed the back of Mulder's neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.**

**Mulder- I could get used to this.**

**Scully just smiled and kissed him very quickly this time, said goodbye and headed out the door with the other ladies. All the kids got on the couch and immediately started talking among themselves. William just got up and reached out for his father to pick him up which he did. William loved being carried especially by Mulder since he was taller; it made him feel tall as well.**

**Mulder- What are they talking about Will?**

**William- I don't know daddy.**

**Mulder- Hey guys why don't we play a game?**

**Isabella- That's exactly what we had in mind Uncle Fox.**

**Mulder- Ok what game?**

**Matt- Good guys, Bad guys.**

**Mulder- Cool. So who is the bad guy?**

**Isabella- You are!**

**Mulder just laughed and looked at them very curiously wondering what exactly they had up their sleeves.**

**Mulder- So if im the bad guy, then who are the good guys?**

**Gaby- Us of course!**

**Amanda- We have to chase you and tie you up and stuff.**

**Mulder- No tying up Uncle Fox.**

**Amanda- We'll see !**

**Mulder- Ok so how do we start the game?**

**Matt- You run and we chase you and eventually when we catch you we hold you as prisoner.**

**Mulder- Ok so when should we start?**

**Isabella- Right…. Now!**

**All the kids jumped off the sofa and ran towards Mulder. He let go of William very quickly so he could play along. Mulder ran to the back yard and ended up in the front yard and when he headed inside he ran upstairs and hid in one of the bedrooms and while all the kids were looking in one of the rooms he snuck out and ran to the backyard. He ended going back inside the house once again but it was too late. Gaby and Matt were inside and as soon as he went in they tagged him and they led him to a chair they had placed in the middle of the family room. He sat in the chair and knew what was going to happen next. They were indeed tying him down. Mulder thought he would be able to get away but apparently a 13 year old and a ten year old can tie up a person really well and tight. The other kids came in and cheered except for William who got upset that they got his father.**

**William- Daddy!**

**Mulder- It's ok buddy, it's only a game.**

**Amanda- Yes you got him!**

**Isabella- Put something in his mouth so he wont be able to scream.**

**William- No!**

**Mathew took his sisters advice and got one of the dish rags from the kitchen and stuffed it in their uncle's mouth.**

**William- Daddy!!!**

**Mulder tried hard to untied. While the kids were running around and cheering William was sitting in a corner crying his eyes out which broke Mulder's heart.**

**William- Daddy!!! Mommy come back!!!**

**Amanda went to her baby cousin and tried to comfort him by singing to him very loud which was annoying the song he admires that his mother sings to him.**

**Amanda- Jeremiah was a bullfrog!!!!**

**William- Mommy! Daddy!**

**Amanda- Was a good friend of mine!!!!**

**Gaby and Isabella- Shut up!**

**Amanda- William's crying!**

**Gaby- Because you keep singing to him!**

**Matt- Girls shut up!**

**Mulder was still trying desperately hard to get untied but then the women came in.**

**Michelle- What the?!**

**Scully- Fox? Oh my God!**

**Scully rushed to her husband's side and quickly untied him then rushed to her crying child and picked him up.**

**Tara- You kids are in big trouble.**

**Scully- Shh!! Its ok baby daddy is here! He's right here!**

**Mulder could not help but take his son away from Scully and just hold him and comfort him.**

**William- Daddy!**

**Mulder- Im here! Willy im ok! **

**William started to calm down and all three went upstairs to put him down for a nap while the women yelled at their children.**

**In Mulder and Scully's room…..**

**William- Is anything bad going to happen to dada?**

**Scully- No sweetie daddy is going to be fine.**

**Mulder- Im right here Will. Right here.**

**Mulder- Dana why don't you sing to him.**

**Jeremiah was a bullfrog.**

**Was a good friend of mine?**

**Never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink all his wine.**

**William was still gazing at his parents when Mulder joined his wife.**

**Joy to the world.**

**To all the boys and girl.**

**Joy to all the fishes in the deep blue sea.**

**Joy to you and me.**

**William drifted off right to sleep, right in the middle of his parent's bed all tucked in. Scully as well as Mulder bent down and kissed his little forehead.**

**Both just sat there and looked at their son.**

**Scully- He's beautiful Mulder. He's you.**

**Mulder- No trust me Dana he is you're son all the way.**

**Scully- He's both of us.**

**Mulder- He is one hell of a lucky kid.**

**Scully- Were the lucky one's Fox. To have him in our lives and now another one. Were blessed.**

**Mulder- Yes we are.**

**After that they went downstairs where Mulder received four apologies, one from each child. The mothers as well apologized for their children's behavior. Everyone just gathered in the kitchen while the kids were upstairs and were forced to stay up there without TV. and no playing around at least until their fathers came back. The women and Mulder just talked and were discussing about what Mrs. Scully should ask the husbands during the game.**

**So now I have a job for you, my wonderful fans!!! I need you to suggest questions Mrs. Scully should ask her sons and son in law to see how much they know about their wives. Please!!!! No suggestions no Update any time soon!!!!! Please please please review!!!!!!!**


	6. How much do you know about your spouse?

**How much do you know about your spouse???**

**Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for the reviews and for the suggestions!!! They are so amazing and I am so thankful!! Well here's a new chapter and I tried to make it a long one so enjoy!! Please review and give me suggestions!!**

**After dinner the adults along with their kids got into their pajamas. Mrs. Scully made popcorn for the adults and Scully along with Michelle served ice cream for the kids. Once all the kids were settled into their comfy spots in the grandkids bedroom Charlie put on "Finding Nemo." After all were given their ice creams and were told to stay upstairs all the adults went downstairs and all sat along side their spouses on the couch while Mrs. Scully shuffled several task cards in her hand. They contained the questions she would at a certain point ask the husbands and the wives. All sat together thinking they were all so confident in thinking they knew everything about their spouses. As the popcorn bowl went around Mrs. Scully was finally prepared to ask away her questions.**

**Ok Bill, Charlie and Fox lets see if you know your wives.**

**I think I know my wife pretty dam well.**

**Watch your mouth Charlie.**

**Ok men, what is your wife's birthday?**

**Easy, February 23****rd**

**Show off. Ok um May 2****nd**

**Michelle was born on July 15****th**

**The wives looked at their husbands with such happiness and amazement considering that their husbands actually still remembered their birthdays.**

**Correct! Alright Ladies when are your husbands birthday's?**

**Yeah Dana when is my birthday?**

**Mulder I could never forget your October 13****th**** birthday.**

**That's my girl!**

**Michelle?**

**Oh Charlie I could never forget your birthday. It's June 17****th**

**And Bill's is on October 23****rd**

**The men clapped and the women just laughed.**

**Ok come one now! That was an easy one. Now here's a good one! Where was your first date? Now I have decided that the husbands have to answer this question.**

**Oh I can't wait to see if Bill remembers.**

**I do!**

**Ok then where was our first date?!**

**We went to the movies and then we went out for a quick bite to eat at that little restaurant next to the theater. We ate pepperoni pizza. There, happy?**

**I am! He did remember.**

**Mulder?**

**We had a picnic at the park. Under the stars. (A/N: story from my fic when you wish upon a star.)**

**Scully just smiled at Mulder while the wives looked at him and wondered how much more romantic could he get.**

**Ok Charlie your turn!**

**Yes I know! Ok our first date was at our high school prom. **

**Aww Charlie that's so sweet.**

**Yeah Dane's I know. I had a huge crush on Michelle and without my knowledge she had a crush on me and so one day I got the guts to ask her out and it just so happen that the prom was coming up and well the rest is history.**

**Ok next question Mom.**

**Alright Bill. Ok men what was your wives entail reaction after you proposed to them?**

**Oh that's a good one! Ok um well Michelle just fainted.**

**You what?!**

**I did! He completely caught me off guard and well I could not take it. Trust me it was embarrassing and definitely a moment I will never forget. **

**Well Dana started crying then she started kissing me like crazy.**

**Not Tara. No she immediately said yes then she called up all her family then she started talking about the wedding.**

**Can you blame me? It was a big moment in my life and I wanted to share the news. Plus ever since I was little I had dreamt of me and of my wedding day and it was finally coming true. I could not contain myself.**

**Everyone just laughed and Mrs. Scully continued with her next question.**

**Now ladies this one is for you.**

**Finally!**

**Ok wives, what was your husband's reaction when they found out you were pregnant with your first child?**

**Well Bill here started asking questions right away about when I was due and how far along I was. He seemed happy yet concerned but in a good way.**

**Mulder hugged me and we cried and kissed then we just held each other. It was a very sweet and tender moment between us.**

**Both smiled at each other and Mulder leaned in and kissed Scully on her forehead.**

**Charlie just started calling everyone telling them he was going to be a daddy then he went out and bought a million baby things. He was just over the moon with the whole baby news.**

**I remember getting that phone call. I can also recall him just screaming over the phone that he was going to be a daddy.**

**Sorry Dana.**

**Now men, when is your wedding anniversary? I'll go in order, Bill.**

**That's easy. It's um... Oh Ok its June 5****th**

**You have no idea how lucky you are that you got that answer right.**

**I'm sorry Tar.**

**Fox?**

**Ok it's on December 28****th****. Post Christmas, yet pre New Year's Eve wedding.**

**Charlie?**

**February 14****th****. Valentine's Day.**

**Very good men! **

**Do the wives get a hard question now?**

**Ok Bill slow down. Ladies who are your husbands Hollywood crushes?**

**Oh well Mulder's is that Gillian Anderson. He says she looks like me but I don't see it. **

**Oh but you do Dana.**

**Well I don't see it, but anyway it's Gillian Anderson.**

**Bill loves that Angelina Jolie. I don't know what you see in her?**

**She's hot! Not that you're not honey because trust me you are but Angelina man she is...**

**Ok Bill I get it.**

**Well Charlie likes Tea Leoni. I think she's cute so im not going to protest against it.**

**Men who are you wives celebrity crushes?**

**Dana loves that Californication star David Duchovny.**

**Well he reminds me so much of you sweet heart.**

**Whatever you say G woman.**

**Michelle is in live with that Brad Pitt.**

**He is so handsome! And he looks hot for already a man in his forty's.**

**Tara likes Matt Damon.**

**Well he looks like such a sweet heart. I think he is just adorable.**

**Ok mom can we just have the next question.**

**Ok. Men where did you go on your honeymoon?**

**We went to Hawaii.**

**No we did not Bill!**

**Yes we did! I remember we went in June. We got married in June so that means that for our honeymoon we went to Hawaii.**

**Nope for out honeymoon we went to Las Vegas and we stayed at Caesar's Palace. We went to Hawaii one our first wedding anniversary.**

**I remember now. I am so sorry sweet heart.**

**Yeah.**

**Bill you messed up big time.**

**Oh shut up Charlie!**

**Bill! Don't tell your brother to shut up and you did mess up. One point taken away from you and Tara. Ok Fox where did you and Dana go for your honeymoon?**

**Well we got married in Colorado in a small church near a ski resort. So yeah we got married and honeymooned in Colorado.**

**Ok well me and Michelle went to Miami. We wanted to go to the beach and get some of that Florida sunshine and we loved it so much we decided to live there.**

**Yes and my baby boy left me.**

**Sorry mom.**

**It's ok. Now this question is for both the husbands and wives.**

**This should be interesting.**

**Ok now men what is the most attractive thing about your wife?**

**Well I think Dana has the most beautiful green eyes a man could lay eyes on.**

**Well I love Michelle's smile. It's very warm and sweet.**

**And Tara has a beautiful voice. I mean I could listen to her talk all day long. Her voice is soft and calming. She just has that sweet tone in her voice that just alerts anyone that she talks to that she is a nice and sweet person.**

**That's so sweet Bill.**

**I knew I raised my boy's right. And Mulder your right Dana does have beautiful eyes. Now ladies what do you fins most attractive about you husbands?**

**Well I like my husband love his eyes. They are sweet and beautiful. They're also mysterious yet so warm. I could just get lost in his eyes.**

**Well I love Charlie's laugh. It's no too loud or too soft it's just right. His laugh always lights up a room.**

**Tara what do you find attractive about me?**

**Ti be honest, I love your ass. I think I have a really good rear end.**

**Everyone burst into laughter even Maggie. Bill blushed yet laughed just a bit. Maggie went on asking questions.**

**Ok now these are just indivual questions for each husband.**

**Now Fox.**

**Yes Maggie?**

**What is Dana's favorite color?**

**Its um….**

**Mulder looked at Scully and just stared at her and in his own way it was his method of trying to sense what the answer was.**

**I think it's green.**

**You think it's green?**

**Yes.**

**You think correct!**

**Mulder you are so lucky!**

**Hey man I told you I know my wife!**

**This is a question for all husbands. How long was your wife in labor for with your first child?**

**Ok Dana you were in labor with William for like an hour and a half.**

**Thank God.**

**You were so lucky Dana. I was in labor with Gaby for... Oh wait let Charlie complete what I was going to say.**

**Ok fine. You were in labor with Gaby for 14 hours but ended up having a c- section.**

**Do you know what it is like to be lying in a hospital bed without epidural for 14 hours and for your doctor to come in and say "oh your taking too long lets just perform a c- section."**

**Now that would just piss me off.**

**Well you know what now it does not even really bother me anymore because hell at the end of the day I still got to give birth to my baby girl.**

**That's very sweet Michelle.**

**Thanks.**

**Bill honey?**

**Hmm?**

**How long was I in labor with Mattie?**

**8 hours.**

**Well it was 8 and a half but I think your mom will allow it.**

**I'll allow it. Now ladies what is your husband's favorite color?**

**Green.**

**Blue.**

**Red.**

**Well men, are your wives correct?**

**All but one.**

**What?!**

**Michelle my favorite color is yellow not blue.**

**I could have sworn your favorite color was blue.**

**Well honey its not.**

**That's one point taken off from Charlie and Michelle.**

**Ok now men what song did you dance with your wives at your wedding?**

**Beyond the sea.**

**The way you look tonight.**

**Um... Lets get it on.**

**Bill!**

**I think that the song you would have wanted to have been played at the wedding Bill.**

**Bill I cant believe you!**

**I'm sorry mom. Tara honey...**

**Don't Tara honey me.**

**Bill you danced with Tara Truly by Lionel Ritchie at your wedding.**

**Mulder how the hell did you know that? You weren't even at the wedding!**

**Dana told me one time and it just stuck in my head.**

**How is it that it can stick in his head and it cant stick in yours?**

**I don't know honey. I'm sorry.**

**Ok last question because its almost 2 a.m. and everyone is sadly leaving tomorrow and you all have to go to bed now after were done.**

**Yes mom.**

**Maggie what's the last question?**

**What is your spouse's favorite movie?**

**Well Mulder loves Caddy Shack. I don't know why but he loves it.**

**Dana loves the Princess Bride.**

**Michelle loves Titanic. Typical chick flick but whatever its her favorite.**

**Charlie loves meet the Parents. Hey says it reminds him of my family which is so not true!**

**Bill likes Gladiator. He just loves the fighting scenes.**

**And Tara loves The Notebook.**

**Well Bill its so sweet and romantic.**

**Its ok.**

**Ok? Just ok?!**

**Alright now! As we all know the winners are Dana and Fox.**

**Of course they are! They are just perfect! They know everything about each other.**

**Michelle are you jealous?**

**Never. Well actually a little.**

**Why?**

**Because Charlie Fox knows everything about Dana he just adores her and vice versa for Dana. They made for each other.**

**And so are we but honey we cant always remember everything about everyone. Even from the people we love and treasure the most.**

**Michelle and Charlie kissed and everyone got up and headed upstairs. All checked on their now sleeping children and all went in and kissed their children good night without disturbing them. Everyone went to sleep and before you knew it was the end of and awesome and memorable weekend.**

**Well???? Do you like it or not???? I really tried hard but I don't think I did my best. IDK prove me wrong by telling me in ur review what you think???? **

**Please give me suggestions!!!! Please for this fic and or for my other fics!!! Please!!! The sooner you give me suggestions the sooner I update!!!**


	7. everyone heads back home

**Everyone goes back home and the weekend is over.**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews!!! You guys are too sweet. Don't worry about the title of the chapter it does not mean the story is over. There is still more to come but the story could be way more interesting if you guys send me. We here goes nothing!!!**

**Everyone got up around 8:30 and all were running around like crazy trying to make sure they had packed everything and trying to eat a quick breakfast at the same time. The kids were running around while their parents yelled at them to ether finish their breakfast or to make sure they had packed everything. The Mulder's on the other hand were very calm with having all their bags packed the night before and William being very cooperative as usual in eating his breakfast. Scully was lying down on the already made bed trying to control her morning sickness while Mulder just walked around the house with their son playing with him and his nieces and nephew. Bill and Tara were trying were already saying their goodbyes and the kids were upset. They had to once again like they have many times say goodbye to their cousins, aunts, uncles and their grandma.**

**Bill it was so wonderful having you, Tara and the kids come down this weekend.**

**Wouldn't have missed it mom. So did you was it a happy birthday after all?**

**How could it not. My babies and their babies came back home. And I found out my baby girl is having another baby. It was simply the best gift I could have received. Bill did you say bye to Dana?**

**Yeah, very quickly though. She wasn't feeling too good. **

**Poor thing, the morning sickness is never easy.**

**Don't I know it. Bill honey we really need to go.**

**Yeah you're right. Well mom I will call you later.**

**You better.**

**Bill leaned in and gave his mother one last kiss before exiting the house and hitting the road with his family.**

**So Charlie when are you and Michelle heading home?**

**Why mom do you want us to leave?**

**Not at all I was just asking. I just don't you to miss your flight back to Miami.**

**Well we will leave as soon as Dana and Mulder leave.**

**Why?**

**Well I'm taking extra time off of work and Michelle doesn't return back to work yet so we decided to take the time to go to our nation's capital and stay with my big sister.**

**Did you ask her if you could stay?**

**Of course. She and Mulder insisted we stay with them instead of a hotel.**

**Well that's really nice of Fox and Dana.**

**A while later Scully finally felt better and Mulder started loading their things in the car as did Charlie with his and his families luggage in their rented car. The ladies along with their children were saying goodbye to Maggie and the girls were playing with William and telling him all the fun things they could do together once they arrived back at their aunt and uncle's home.**

**The men were all done loading everything in the car and as the ladies got in their cars along with their kids the men gave Maggie a quick kiss goodbye and both got in their cars and hit the road.**

**Mommy?**

**Yeah baby?**

**How long are Gaby and Amanda gonna stay with us?**

**Until Saturday.**

**Yay!!**

**Oh Mulder he is so cute when he is happy. **

**Yeah he is. Just like his mother.**

**Scully could not help but smile and Mulder grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a kiss.**

**Ok I know its short but its what I got so far. Sorry. Please give me suggestions about what should happen while Charlie and his family are staying with the Mulder's!!! Please review!! And give suggestions!!!!!**


	8. Little Children

**Little Children**

**Hey guys!!! Well my internet had not been connecting to well which would explain the delay in updating my stories. I am also very sorry for not reviewing any of Ur stories! But now I got back my internet and have been online like all day. I have decided to update this story first since I have been working on this chapter since before Christmas. Has anyone seen the clips from wonder con of Gillian Anderson? It's awesome to see her again and of course David comes in her interview because she calls him over and well it's too cute!!!**

**As all the adults settled into the Mulder's apartment. The girls started running around the apartment. William just laughed every time he saw Amanda trying to trip Gaby over with her leg. Michelle had yelled at them so many times the others lost count.**

**Michelle: Girls stop running around the house!**

**Amanda: But were bored. William wont run around with us.**

**Michelle: William knows how to behave himself unlike two little girls standing right before me.**

**Gaby: We know how to behave ourselves we just want to have fun.**

**Michelle: That's no excuse to run around someone's home. No if you stop running around and start behaving like good little girls us adults wont rethink about taking you kids to the park.**

**Amanda: The park! Yay!**

**Gaby: Will you just shut up and sit on the couch. Mommy said we needed to behave good not scream from the top of our lungs.**

**Amanda: Why are you so mean to me?**

**Gaby: I do it out of love. Trust me on this. If I were nice to you, you would still be running around and we would not be able to go to the park.**

**Amanda sat on the couch with a pout as Gaby played with William. The kids were quiet long enough for Scully and Michelle to prepare lunch and for the men to basically get the kids ready. Mulder changed William's clothes and he also had him wear his jean baseball cap so the sun would not bother him. Charlie helped the girls with their shoes and got them all settled so they would be ready to go. All the lunches were packed and everyone was ready so they all got in Charlie and Michelle's rental car, since it was a Minnie van and they headed to the park. **

**The girls ran out of the car as soon as they unbuckled their seatbelts.**

**Charlie: Girls get back here right now!**

**Michelle: You know better than to just run out of a car and run off like that.**

**Amanda: Sorry mommy. Sorry daddy.**

**Charlie and Michelle gave Gaby a look waiting for an apology.**

**Michelle: Gabrielle.**

**Gaby: Ok fine I'm sorry mommy. Sorry daddy.**

**Michelle: That's better.**

**Charlie: Girls why don't you take baby William and go play?**

**Amanda: Of course!**

**Gaby: Suck up.**

**Amanda: Am not! Mom!**

**Michelle: Gaby don't say that about your sister.**

**Gaby: Fine. Sorry Mandy.**

**Amanda: I love William. I love playing with him.**

**Gaby: Well duh me too.**

**Amanda: Then why are you mean?**

**Gaby: I think mommy said im stubborn and just like daddy.**

**Charlie: What?**

**Michelle: I said it out of love babe. Gaby don't repeat every little thing you hear.**

**William: Daddy can we go already?**

**Mulder: Yeah buddy as soon as mommy finds that ball you like playing with.**

**Scully: Found it! Here you go baby.**

**William: Thank you mommy.**

**Scully: You're very welcomed. Now can we go already?**

**All together they crossed the street, looking both ways of course. Mulder carried William in his arms and guided Scully by hr back like he did many times before. Charlie held Gaby's hand, while Michelle took Amanda. Once they entered the park they decided to all sit on one of the available benches. The girls immediately ran to the swings while William wanted to actually play with his mom and dad.**

**They ran out to the play ground area while Charlie and Michelle talked about what they wanted to talk about without interruptions from the girls. Mulder and Scully caught the ball as their son tossed it up in the air to see which would get it. Mulder and Scully even pretended to fight over it to please their son.**

**Daddy give mommy and the baby the ball!**

**Yea Fox you heard our son. Give me and our unborn child the ball.**

**You two don't play fair.**

**Just give me the ball Mulder.**

**Mulder hands his wife the ball and thy continue playing for the next ten minuets before Scully's nieces take William to go play with them. The Mulder's joined the Scully's at the bench near by and they started talking about the kids and how they would try to get William to adapt to a new baby coming into the picture. They talked about how they needed to fix their schedules because they only had so much time between now and March.**

**In the mean time the kids were running around, playing in the sand box and a good game of tag before Gaby had an idea.**

**Hey let's play Hide and Seek.**

**Yea!**

**No way!**

**Why not baby William?**

**Mommy said no leaving this area.**

**William we will find u really fast don't worry.**

**Come on Willy. It'll be fun.**

**I don't know. Can I play with my mommy or daddy?**

**No Will. It's between us kids.**

**Will they are right there. We won't loose you.**

**Fine. But you made me play. Not my decision.**

**Fair enough.**

**The little children played Hide and seek a few times. The girls took turns after they were found of course at being "it." Surprisingly William would find really good hiding spots. At moments they would actually have trouble finding William but they sure didn't let William know it nor their parents. About twenty minuets later it was Gaby's turn once again to be "it" and so she counted up to 30 and ran through out the park to find Amanda. **

**I found you!!**

**Gaby you cheated!**

**No way! It's not my fault you keep going to the same stupid spot!**

**Gaby finally caught up to Amanda and tagged her. **

**Hey I know let's find William.**

**Yea!**

**William! William?!**

**Come on Willy! You can come out now!**

**You wont loose I promise! I already got Mandy!**

**William!?**

**Willy! Come on this is not funny!**

**In the mean time William was hiding within some bushes a great distance away from his cousins and parents but still of course within the park. He could barely hear his cousins calling him because he was observing a few butterflies near by. They were gentle with him and he was quite, observant and gentle with them as well. He loved animals and he always wanted since he was younger to fly like a butterfly.**

**Mean time…**

**William!!! Oh my God Gaby we have to tell mom and daddy about William.**

**No way! They will tell Auntie Dana and Uncle Fox.**

**Gaby I'm telling!**

**Why? We can find him!**

**He's my baby cousin and I want him found!**

**Mommy? Daddy?**

**Yes Amanda?**

**Mom we can't find William.**

**What?!**

**Now Danes don't panic.**

**Don't panic? My niece just said that she can't find my little boy and you're telling me not to panic! Come on Charlie!**

**Gaby? Amanda? Where did you last see William?**

**I don't remember. We were playing hide and go seek.**

**We just couldn't find him.**

**In that moment Amanda started to cry and Mulder and Scully got up from the bench with Michelle and Charlie following and went to look for William.**

**William!? Come on sweet heart you can come out now! It's mommy!**

**William its daddy! Come on buddy game's over.**

**William Fox! Please baby come out!**

**William please come out! **

**Scully started to cry and run around like crazy trying to look for her son. As Mulder was doing the same he saw a few butterflies flying around a near by bush and figured that maybe his son could be there. He walked over and saw his little boy hunched over looking at the butterflies.**

**William Fox haven't you heard us calling you?**

**No daddy. I'm sorry. I was watching the butterflies.**

**Buddy you need to stay where people can see you and keep a close eye on you.**

**Ok daddy. I'm sorry.**

**Mulder picked up his son and walked over to his wife who had her back turned to the other side.**

**Mommy!**

**William!**

**William jumped into his mother's arms and Scully just hugged and cried as she carried her son and kissed his forehead while playing with his hair.**

**Oh William. I thought I lost you baby. Oh my baby boy.**

**I'm sorry I went to go to the butterflies' mommy.**

**Oh William it's ok. I'm just happy that you're alright.**

**They walked over to their relatives and they gathered their things to head home. The girls were yelled at for a while by their parents and forced to apologize to their aunt and uncle. Later on that night they had dinner. The girls were forced to spend the rest of the night reading books from their summer reading lists and no television and as William played in his room the adults made coffee and ate some dessert. At around eleven thirty everyone went to sleep. It was a good, scary, yet memorable day all because of the Little Children.**

**Thanks for Ur patience!!! Please please review and I hope u like the whole Little Children bit that I did. By the way I highly recommend the movie Little Children!! Please please review and please give suggestions!!!!**


	9. vote!

**Attention! Attention!**

**This is not a new chapter but guys u need to go to this link**

**abc./primetime/emmys/index?pndramavoting2008mostmemorablemomentsdv2k8mmm**

**There u vote for ur favorite dramatic moment in tv and they have the Mulder and Scully kiss from the episode existence! Guys vote! Please they will I believe show the clip during the Emmys! Please guys!**

**Thanks a million!**

**Gillian Dana**


End file.
